The Potion's Master and His Lioness
by articcat621
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are written in response of the challenges from GS100 on LJ.
1. A Father's Worst Nightmare

A/N: So, I've decided that from now on, I'll be posting all my GrangerSnape100 drabbles into this drabble collection. So this will contain various situations featuring our favorite couple. Each drabble will have it's own rating, ranging from G-M. I've rated the entire collection as M as there will be M rated material. The drabbles are not related to each other and can be read separately. Enjoy!

A/N2: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Father's Worst Nightmare**

Severus entered the living room to Grimmauld Place, a furious expression on his face. His eyes immediately found his wife in the crowd of people. He made his way towards her.

"Severus, what is it?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

He scowled. "I was just walking from the loo when I heard a strange noise in the closet. I opened the door and found our sixteen year old daughter snogging the eldest Potter boy."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Severus, you knew they were dating."

"I didn't know they'd be snogging in closets."

She smiled. "It's all right, Severus."

He harrumphed.


	2. The First Floor Broom Closet

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: T. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**The First Floor Broom Closet**

Headmistress McGonagall was walking down the first floor corridor when she heard a strange noise coming from the broom closet. Walking over, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Severus," Hermione half moaned, half giggled.

Severus growled something in response.

Giggling and moans ensued.

Eyes widening, Minerva stepped away from the door. She shook her head and walked away, a small smile gracing her usually stoic features. It seemed her Potion and Transfiguration professors just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Newlyweds," she _tsk_ed, shaking her head. She'd reprimand them later. For now, she'd let them have their fun.


	3. Daddy To The Rescue

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Daddy To The Rescue**

"Mummy?"

Hermione felt a small hand tug on her arm. "What's wrong, Amelia?" she asked sleepily.

"I heard a strange noise in my closest," Amelia whispered. "There's a monster."

Hermione nudged Severus with her foot.

"What?" he grumbled, not raising his head.

"It's your turn to check the closet for monsters," Hermione told him.

Severus grumbled once more. "Hermione," he began, but she didn't respond. She had fallen back asleep.

"Daddy?" Amelia's small voice rang out.

Sighing, Severus got out of bed. "Come, Amelia. Let's check your closet for monsters."

"Okay, Daddy," Amelia replied, placing her small hand in his.


	4. Class Ponderings

A/N: The prompt for this challenge was a "syllable writing challenge." It was basically a haiku challenge, and probably the most difficult one I've done so far! Rating: K+.

A/N2: Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it! x

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from this drabble.

* * *

**Class Ponderings**

Hermione held her breath,  
Pressing her legs together  
As Snape lectured.

Each word spoken sent  
Desire coursing through her body.  
Hermione wanted him.

Forbidden crushes  
Were as stated: forbidden.  
It was improper.

But Hermione cared.  
She wanted her surly professor,  
Despite the impropriety.

Hermione watched him.  
Snape continued to lecture,  
Oblivious of her.

Hermione pondered.  
What was his favorite book?  
What did Snape enjoy?

Did he like chocolate?  
Or perhaps he liked salty treats.  
She really wanted to know.

His eyes met hers.  
"Pay attention, Miss Granger,"  
The professor scolded.

She needed to focus  
And ignore her attractive  
Potion's professor.


	5. Hermione's Vow

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "glass challenge." Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Hermione's Vow**

Hermione gazed at the glass mirror before reaching up to touch it. After the war, someone had cursed Severus and trapped him inside it.

Severus appeared. "Hermione, I thought I told you to leave me be."

"I can't," she answered. "Severus, I won't rest until I find a way to release you from your glass prison."

"But what if you can't?" he asked her. "I don't want you wasting your life on me."

She shook her head. "I won't relent, Severus. I'll free you, I swear it. I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"And I, you," Severus responded.


	6. Warming Up

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was the "finding harmony" challenge. Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Warming Up**

Hermione wrapped her hands around her mug and it warmed her hands. After spending too long outdoors collecting potion ingredients, Hermione was now freezing.

Severus draped a blanket over her lap as he shook his head. "Silly woman," he chided her as he took his place on the sofa next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "You should have come in ages ago."

"I know," Hermione murmured. She took a sip of her tea, thankful for the warmth. She snuggled deeper into Severus's side and sighed happily.

This was perfect harmony.


	7. Getting On His Good Side

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was the "leaves" challenge. Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Getting On His Good Side**

Hermione watched out the window as Severus raked the leaves into a small pile. He worked along Hermione's father, who was raking leaves as well.

"Hermione, that was nice of Severus to offer his help with the yard work. I know your father really appreciates it," Hermione's mum said.

"He's happy to help," Hermione responded. "Severus will do anything to get in Dad's good graces."

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Your father has his reasons."

"Of course," Hermione replied. She continued to watch Severus work. He'd have to rake a lot of leaves in order to get in her father's good graces.


	8. A New Charm

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "candy cane." Rated: M. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A New Charm**

"Hermione?"

She glanced at her husband. Her eyes widened when she saw his mischievous expression. "Severus?"

"I've mastered a new charm."

"Oh? And what does this one do?"

"It makes a person's body part taste like a candy cane."

Hermione giggled. "Really, Severus? A candy cane?"

"Well, wife, it _is_ Christmas."

"And I suppose you've used this charm on yourself?"

Severus smirked. "You _suppose_ correctly."

"On what appendage did you use it?"

"Why don't you find out?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed as she undid her husband's trousers.

* * *

He certainly did taste like candy canes.


	9. A Blue Christmas Indeed

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "blue Christmas." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Blue Christmas Indeed**

"Hermione!" Severus shouted angrily, pointing his finger at her. "You know better than to make such a mistake."

Hermione frowned, tears in her eyes. "Severus, I'm sorry! I didn't realize the potion would react that way." After adding the wrong ingredient, her potion exploded and the effects turned their skin blue.

Severus sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at his wife.

A slow smile spread on her face. "Severus." He looked at her. "I bet you didn't think you'd have a blue Christmas."

He scowled before bursting out laughing. Hermione joined him moments later.

"A _blue_ Christmas indeed," Severus said.


	10. That Is Not Figgy Pudding

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Figgy Pudding." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**That Is Not Figgy Pudding**

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name is that?" Severus whispered, pointing to a dish on her mother's kitchen table.

She looked at her beau with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean, Severus? That's Figgy pudding."

Severus shook his head. "I've seen Figgy pudding, Hermione, and that is _not_ Figgy pudding."

Hermione snorted. "You don't have to eat it, Severus. Just don't let Mum hear you say that. I don't like it very much either."

He looked at the discolored mess and shuddered. Why did he think Christmas dinner with the Granger family would be a good idea?


	11. As The Confetti Rained Down

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Crackers." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**As The Confetti Rained Down**

"Daddy?" Five-year-old Annabelle Snape peered up at her father. "Will you tell me how you fell in love with Mummy?"

Severus sighed. "Annabelle, its Christmas. Why don't I tell you a Christmas story?"

Annabelle pouted.

"Severus, tell the story," Hermione murmured, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Fine," Severus grumbled. "Your mother and I shared a Christmas cracker at a staff meeting many years ago. It was in that moment that I fell in love with her."

"As the confetti rained down?" Annabelle asked.

Severus nodded. "And I've loved her ever since."

"How romantic!" Annabelle gushed, causing both her parents to smile.


	12. A Very Long Christmas Eve Day

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Eve Day." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Very Long Christmas Eve Day**

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" A small black-haired boy jumped up and down on the bed, trying to wake his parents up.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. "Silas? What is it? What's wrong?"

Silas stopped jumping and looked at his mother, wide-eyed. "Mummy! It's Christmas Eve Day! Why aren't you up? Daddy, up!"

Severus groaned, putting his pillow over his face.

"Silas, go back to bed," Hermione said. "Tomorrow is the fun day."

"No, today is!" Silas insisted. He started to pull on his mother's hand. "Up! Up!"

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a _very long_ Christmas Eve Day.


	13. A Strange Dream

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "chattering wardrobe." Rated: T. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast! I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Strange Dream**

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him," the wardrobe said, bending forward. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn't listen to the talking wardrobe. "No, I just… No."

The wardrobe frowned. "He won't be happy that you don't want to go to dinner."

"Well, that's just too bad." She had seen the beast named Severus. He had been cruel and callous when he locked her in this bedroom. "He can be unhappy."

"Miss Hermione, look at all the clothes I have." She smiled and opened up her drawers. 

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," Severus said, shaking his wife awake. "Are you all right?"

She groggily opened her eyes. "Severus, I just had the weirdest dream. It was like I was trapped in _Beauty and the Beast_."

Severus chuckled. "You did fall in love with a beast."

Hermione _tsk_ed. "There was talking furniture convincing me to go to dinner with you." She laughed as she snuggled against Severus. "You're not a beast, Severus. You're just… not a people person."

Severus arched his brow at her. "Go back to bed, Hermione."


	14. Body Language

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "first person present tense." Rated: T. Thanks to Krissy for looking this over for me!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Body Language**

I feel the bed dip down beside me. I smile as his hand brushes against my side.

"Hermione," he whispers my name softly.

"Severus," I reply, wrapping my arms around his thin frame. "How was your day?" I know he's been having difficulty with his seventh years.

"I'd rather not talk about the students."

I smile. "What would you like to talk about then?"

Severus rolls over and hovers above me. "Nothing," he says before pressing his lips against mine.

I have a feeling we won't be doing much talking tonight. I think we'll be communicating solely through body language.


	15. Spoiled Plans

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "love potion 9 3/4." Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Spoiled Plans**

Hermione hurried along platform 9 ¾. The train would be leaving soon.

"Professor Granger, I believe you dropped something."

Hermione froze. Turning, she saw Severus Snape holding a small bottle that must have fallen from her pocket.

"A love potion, Professor? And who do you plan on using this on?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"You should know the use of potions is not allowed." He held out the bottle towards her and she quickly took it.

Severus turned to leave. "You should know that I can recognize love potions by taste or smell."

Hermione flushed. Well there went that idea.


	16. Haunting Dreams

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Insomnia." Rated: T. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Haunting Dreams**

"Hermione, stop moving," Severus said tiredly. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her against him.

"Sorry, Severus," Hermione whispered. "I can't sleep."

"Your insomnia is getting worse. Just let me brew you something—"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed quickly. "No, Severus. I… I just need to let go of my demons."

"The war had damaging effects on everyone, Hermione. You are not alone."

"Every time I fall asleep, I see Bellatrix's face," Hermione whispered.

Severus tightened his grip on her. "She'll never hurt you again, Hermione, I swear."

Hermione closed her eyes, thankful for Severus's warm embrace.


	17. You're So Sparkly, Husband

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "tally wacker." Rated: M. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**You're So Sparkly, Husband**

Hermione undid Severus's trousers, freeing his cock from the confines of his undergarments. She gripped his cock tightly and was about to take it into her mouth when she froze.

"Hermione? What is it?" Severus asked.

Hermione laughed. "Severus, your tally wacker is glittery."

Severus let out a growl. "I hate when Jessamine plays with glitter. It gets everywhere. The glitter must have been on my hands when I used the Loo earlier."

Hermione giggled. "You're so sparkly, husband."

He ignored her, summoning his wand and clearing his cock of glitter. "Better?"

"Much," she replied, taking him into her mouth.


	18. A Hidden Sweet Spot

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "coffee." Rated: K. Thanks to SweetTale4U for your quick beta services.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Hidden Sweet Spot**

Professor Granger watched as Professor Snape stirred the tiniest bit of sugar into his coffee. Her eyes were wide in surprise – she would have thought he drank it black. To see him add sugar, even that tiny bit, was unexpected. She supposed it fit his personality – dark and bitter, with just a dash of sweetness hidden somewhere in there.

"Can I help you, Granger?" he asked.

She flushed. "Er, no, Severus, my apologies." She returned to her meal, her stomach fluttering with hope. She suspected that Severus did have a sweet spot, even if no one knew it was there.


	19. A Master of Sausages

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "summer sausage." Rated: T. Thanks to Dragoon811 for your beta services. xx

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Master of Sausages**

Severus inspected the meat that Hermione's father was cooking on the grill. He walked over to his wife, placing his arm around her. "Just what is your father grilling?"

"Summer sausage," Hermione replied. "It's just sausage," she said when he made a sour face.

Severus scoffed. "Why char a perfectly good sausage? It is a waste."

Hermione laughed. "Severus, it's just _grilled_ sausage."

"Is there a winter sausage? Why is it called summer sausage?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea, Severus. I'm not a master of sausages."

He chuckled before whispering into her ear, "I beg to differ."


	20. Holding Her Breath

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "radio." Rated: K+. Beta'd by Dragoon811.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Holding Her Breath**

Hermione listened to the old radio, her heart hammering against her ribs as the names of the deceased were listed. Harry was outside the tent, refusing to listen with them.

She was listening for him. For the wizard she had fallen in love with during her sixth year.

_Please, don't say Severus's name_, she prayed as she always did when they listened. She was afraid that at any moment, his status as a double agent would be revealed.

She closed her eyes, exhaling in relief as Fred – or maybe George – finished reading off the names. Severus was safe for now.


	21. Care to Share?

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "magical party favor ." Rated: K+. Beta'd by Dragoon811.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Care to Share?**

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," Hermione warned Severus, smiling. "Fred and George were in charge of the party favors."

"Pity," Severus replied dryly.

"I've got one I made myself," Hermione offered nervously. "Care to share?"

Severus's gaze raked over her. "I would not be opposed."

"Great!" she said excited. Her heart raced as she offered him his half. Locking eyes, they pulled the cracker apart. Confetti rained down on them as the clock struck twelve. Feeling brave, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, making a small sound of surprise as he deepened their kiss.


	22. A Christmas Howler

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Card." Rated: K+. Beta'd by Dragoon811.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**A Christmas Howler**

"Severus, look at this charming card Harry sent us," Hermione said, calling to her husband.

"I'd rather not. I can hear their obnoxious singing from over here." Severus peered at her over his book.

She looked at the card again, smiling. "It's sweet." The moving Christmas card featured all of the Potters singing, 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' "Do you think we should do this?"

"Absolutely not," Severus said quickly. "No singing wizarding Christmas cards from us, Hermione."

"Party pooper," Hermione teased. "I suppose you could send them a Christmas howler."

"Now _that_ idea has merit," Severus replied, smirking.


	23. Christmas Mischief

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "wreath." Rated: T. Beta'd by Dragoon811.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Christmas Mischief**

"Why is there a wreath on my office door?" Severus asked Hermione as he entered their quarters.

"Because I thought your office could use some Christmas spirit," Hermione smiled.

"The students might get the wrong idea."

"Then remove it," Hermione challenged.

Severus scowled. "There seems to be a Permanent Sticking Charm on it and some complex wards that will only allow it the person who placed it there remove it. Take it off, Hermione."

"Can't," she replied. "It was my idea, but I didn't put it there."

Severus's scowl fell. "Damnit, Albus." There was no way he'd get it off.


	24. Christmas at Hogwarts

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Christmas at Hogwarts ." Rated: K+. Beta'd by Dragoon811.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Christmas At Hogwarts**

"I love Christmas at Hogwarts, it always feels warmer," Hermione said, smiling as she watched Hagrid putting up the Christmas trees in the Great Hall and Flitwick levitating ornaments. She rubbed her large stomach, turning to her husband. "Just think, next Christmas, we'll have a baby."

Severus took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "There is something magical about it."

"The castle is full of Christmas cheer," Hermione commented after a moment.

Severus chuckled. "You certainly help it along with your...decorating."

"I thought it was nice that I knitted stockings for all the staff!"

"It was, love," Severus assured her.


	25. Snooping and Snogging

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "dirty book." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Snooping and Snogging**

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name is this?" Severus asked, inspecting the dirty book in his hand.

Hermione flushed. "Severus!" She reached out, snatching it from his hands. "How did you find this?"

It was Severus's turn to flush. "Well, it was lying about."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband. "It was not." When Severus turned redder, she knew her suspicions were correct. "You were in my undergarments."

"I was not," Severus insisted. "Oh, look at the time, I've got a potion that needs checking."

"You were snooping through my knickers!"

He smirked as he quickly exited from their bedroom.

* * *

"You didn't think you could escape me, did you?" Hermione asked. She arched a brow at his empty workspace. "And look, no potion to tend to."

"Fine, you've caught me."

"Severus, did you read any of the book?"

"A bit."

"Did you see anything you liked?" she inquired shyly.

Severus smirked. "Indeed, chapter twelve had an interesting predicament."

Hermione flushed. "Would you like to give that a go? We could make it work with this bench."

"Yes, please," Severus growled, pulling her in for a passionate kiss that lead into them reenacting just what exactly took place in chapter twelve.


	26. Putty In Her Hands

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "reluctance." Rated: K+. Many thanks to Araeofsomethingfor looking this over.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

**Putty In Her Hands**

Severus was reluctant to agree to Hermione's wishes as he saw no reason for him to attend Sunday lunch at the Burrow, but as his witch stared at him, her brown eyes wide and a small pout on her face, his resolve began to waver.

"Please, Severus?" she asked once more. "It would mean a lot to me. Molly, too. She's been asking about you."

Severus sighed, an air of defeat about him. "Very well." He couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face when she stood and threw her arms around him. She always reduced him to putty.


	27. Severus Snake

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "misprint." Rated: T. Many thanks to Dragoon811 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

_Severus Snake _

"Congratulations on getting your first research article posted in _Potion's Weekly_." Severus smiled proudly at Hermione. He had headed straight to the teacher's room when he received his weekly owl subscription.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, looking down at the journal in her hands. She blushed slightly.

"Shall we go out for drinks to celebrate? Friday night, perhaps?" Severus asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him, a hopeful expression in her eyes. "Yes, I'd love to."

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

Hermione flipped to her article, skimming to the end where she thanked her mentor. A gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

"What is it?" Severus asked, trying to peer at the article.

"There's a misprint!" Hermione whispered, scandalised. "I cannot believe this."

"Where?"

"Right there!" she exclaimed, pointing to his name specifically. "Severus Snake. Snake." She ruffled the journal angrily. "How could they have gotten it wrong?"

Severus was unable to hold back his laugh at her frustration at seeing his name misprinted. He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of some of their peers.

"Severus!" Hermione hissed. "It isn't funny."

He quickly schooled his features. "It's not the first time _Potion's Weekly_ has misprinted my name." He smirked. "Nor the second."


End file.
